Quieres
by celengdebu
Summary: Zaizen dan hujan yang membuat makhluk kecil ini terlambat pulang, ditambah seorang senpai yang tidak bisa diam. Warning boy x boy kiss.


Hari ini hujan, lagi.

Zaizen menghela napas panjang, mendongak sekilas serta menjulurkan kepalanya melewati batas teras, kucuran air menyambar ujung hidungnya dan Zaizen mengumpat keras.

"Bodoh~"

Dia pun menoleh dengan tersinggung, tak pernah ada yang berani mengatainya seperti itu, bahkan kapten Shiraishi. Dan suara menyebalkan itu juga hanya dimiliki satu orang, Zaizen melengos. Pemuda berambut pirang yang barusan berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum miring, bentuk sisi wajah yang familiar, dagu yang lancip dan dasi yang terburai. Tangannya dimasukkan dalam saku dan kepalanya agak condong melirik ke sebelah.

"Belum pulang?"

"Bimbingan belajar," jawab Zaizen acuh, merogoh-rogoh ransel dan kembali mendesis saat menyadari dia tak bawa payung, les bahasa Inggris jam empat sore dan sekarang sudah setengah empat lebih. Kenya memutar matanya dengan bahu dikedikkan naik, mengulum bibirnya sendiri sambil manggut-manggut. Zaizen menengadah lagi, hujan masih deras dan belum ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Apa boleh buat, harus memberitahu ibunya agar diperbolehkan pulang terlambat.

"Buru-buru sekali?" Kenya bertanya iseng karena jari di ponsel itu bergerak sangat cepat.

Zaizen mendengus, "Seperti tak pernah lihat saja."

"Ah, kau sadar ya?" kekeh pemuda jangkung itu sambil beringsut lebih dekat, Zaizen menepi ke sisi tiang, tak ada orang dan koridor sekolah begitu sepi, luas dan banyak tempat untuk berdiri selain menempel sampai nyaris menyenggolnya. Zaizen mendelik tak suka, tangannya dilipat dengan gumam sebal, "Sesak, _senpai. _Tak bisa geser?"

"Aku sudah geser."

"Bukan ke arahku."

"Hangat sih."

Zaizen berdecak, memalingkan mukanya dan Kenya meringis kecil.

"Mukamu selalu cemberut seperti itu ya? Tidak manis."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Eh, itu namanya menyia-nyiakan." Kenya menjulurkan telunjuk, "Lihat Kintaro, giginya lucu dan dia sering sekali tertawa, Yuuji mukanya galak tapi dia manis, Koharu meski ingin kubenturkan ke dinding tapi dia suka melucu. Chitose juga tampan dan dia selalu tersenyum. Kupikir Zaizen juga bisa begitu."

"Aku tidak suka tersenyum." Zaizen memandangi aliran air yang menyusuri lereng mini menuju taman samping koridor, "Kalau tidak benar-benar ingin dan bukan sesuatu yang refleks, itu namanya basa-basi. Dan aku tidak suka menjilat."

"Aku suka dijilat~"

Zaizen menjauhkan lengannya yang ditempeli dengan segera, "Mesum."

Tapi pemuda itu hanya terkekeh dengan suaranya yang nyaring, selalu dan seperti biasa, tak peduli Zaizen suka atau tidak dengan kelakarnya yang tak pernah lucu, dia sudah sering membuang sia-sia napasnya tiap kali Kenya bermain-main dengan pertandingan. Dia tahu kakak kelasnya itu dapat bergerak lebih cepat dari rata-rata kemampuan anggota yang lain, juga dapat lebih cepat mengakhiri jika tak terlalu banyak gaya. Zaizen sering berpikir bahwa saudara sepupu seharusnya mirip meskipun sedikit, tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini. Oshitari Yuushi jauh lebih bisa dilihat dan dikagumi walau kadang otaknya bekerja dengan tingkat yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh manusia biasa (terutama dengan singkatan-singkatan yang sama sekali membingungkan) sedangkan Kenya? Sudahlah, Zaizen kenyang melihatnya meliuk-liuk dan dipuji. Tidak, sebetulnya Zaizen tidak paham, apa yang istimewa dari pemuda itu hingga setiap adik kelas pasti tertarik dan mengikutinya dengan patuh? Mukanya saja sudah merupakan sebuah lelucon. Belum lagi jika sudah bersikap sok keren di depan guru, dengan memasang muka serius dan tatapan lurus, kacamatanya melekat seolah jenius dan pelajarannya selalu bagus. Zaizen tak mengerti, benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Kau berusaha menebakku ya?" sela Kenya, terdengar setengah menyindir, Zaizen melipat tangan sambil tersenyum datar, kakinya diletakkan menyamping di belakang Kenya.

"Kenapa aku harus,_ senpai?_"

"Kau menatap lebih lama setiap aku berlatih, memandang ke arah meja meski dipanggil, tidak seperti itu dengan Yuuji atau Kintaro. Aku tahu kok aku ini agak menyebalkan, tapi kurasa kau tak usah berpikir banyak soal itu, kecuali ada maksud lain."

"Sudah kubilang kenapa aku harus?" Zaizen mendelik ke sebelah dan sorotnya berubah kesal, "_Senpai _adalah _senpai _dan aku tidak punya urusan untuk mengatur atau membetulkan setiap kali ada hal yang tidak masuk dalam jangkauanku, aku hanya partner _doubles senpai _dan tugasku adalah membantu_. _Kalau memang aku menunduk lebih lama atau tidak menjawab begitu ditanya, itu karena aku sedang berusaha untuk fokus, menganalisis arah bola bukan pekerjaan mudah dan aku masih harus banyak belajar. Itu saja," pungkasnya seraya mengalihkan pandangan dari Kenya.

"Begitu?" Kenya membungkuk lebih rendah dan ikut menyusuri aliran air.

Zaizen melengos lagi. "Menurut _senpai?_"

"Menurutku..." gumam Kenya sembari menuding, "Kau cemburu."

"Ha?"

"Kau cemburu karena _kouhai-kouhai _mengelilingiku dan mereka menghalangi pandanganmu untuk mengamatiku. Kau juga cemburu karena Shiraishi selalu merangkulku setiap kami bertanding dan kau cemburu karena banyak lawan yang mengenalku dan kami dekat bahkan sebelum kau bisa mencari tahu."

"Aku tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"_Senpai!_"

"_Nande_?" Kenya melengkungkan senyumnya menjadi seringai. Kepalanya dicondongkan ke arah Zaizen yang kini mendesis dengan dahi mengerenyit. Napasnya berembus tajam dan Kenya tahu lebih baik daripada sekedar menggodanya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda..." Zaizen bergumam seraya memiringkan kepala dan Kenya terkekeh, menumpukan satu tangannya di tiang koridor sebelum membalas bibir yang datang dengan marah. Pun tak ingin mengeluh karena kecupan yang seperti itu hanya didapatnya jika Zaizen tak mau membantah. Kenya selalu akan banyak bicara atau berlaku di luar kebiasannya dengan senang hati jika hasilnya adalah gerutan manja di kemejanya dan bibir Zaizen yang bergerak memagut. Lembut dan selalu terasa manis. Kenya membuka mulut dan Zaizen menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sedikit kesal sebelum menjilatnya perlahan, mengirim sinyal ingin dibalas dan Kenya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Aku benci hujan." selanya di tengah kecupan, lengannya dilingkarkan di leher Kenya seraya merengut, pipinya menggembung dan bibirnya melengkung, Kenya terbahak sejenak dan menjawab santai, alisnya yang tertata rapi digerak-gerakkan dengan jahil.

"Sekarang masih?"

Zaizen menggerung dan menciumnya lagi.

_fin 

disclaimer : Prince of Tennis by Konomi Takeshi  
>Quieres berasal dari Bahasa Spanyol yang berarti 'keinginan' (cmiiw ^^)<p> 


End file.
